The Library
by wherthewild1s-trulyare
Summary: Based on a real life experience I had. Reviews are oh so welcome! Where's the audience?
1. Chapter 1

It all started one lazy afternoon when I wanted to borrow out a book. And regrettably, no one in my family ever bothered looking up our local library. So when I told my father I wanted to have a look at Deltora Quest again, he drove us up to Balaclava, the only place we knew had a library.

I didn't actually mind the long trip, it was just that well, okay, here's the truth. I think I'm quite attractive, I have a very fit body, and my face isn't half bad either. But, at Balaclava, can we say, not many people notice. And the ones that do are total, and I mean total hooligans.

Dad stopped the car and before he had even parked the car, I was out of my seat, iPod speakers in my ears and glasses perched carefully on my head. I had given up the almighty fight for contacts, and frankly, knowing how many people who didn't actually need glasses but still wanted them as a fashion accessory, I don't mind so much anymore. Anyway, it's a conversation starter.

By the time the car had parked and dad had finished with his moral lecture about keeping safe, I was running up the ramp and opening the glass door. I breathed in the familiar scent of old books. I loved it.

I yelled back at my dad 'See you later! Have fun reading old newspapers!' I snickered and skipped towards the children fiction section, noticing several pairs of eyes watching me do so.

I sang along to the tunes of 'Low'. I didn't really notice, but I was dancing along with it. I have this bad habit, see and it makes some people laugh, others lust and just generally it makes me feel better. I shimmied and 'roboted' my way down the aisle and with my eyes closed, knocked into someone.

'Oh sorry! Didn't see you there.' I gave a big-hearted grin. I don't normally, but I was just so glad school was over. (At least for now).

'Oh, it's fine. Really, it was my mistake for standing there.' He sounded tense.

I couldn't really see him perfectly without my glasses on (I knew it, but I kept denying that my vision was just getting worse) but this man looked very familiar. It may also have been his accent and his voice. It took me some time, but then I realised who it was. I wanted to scream and knock into him again, but this time purposefully and hug him, as close as possible. He, however, looked so at home amongst the books and he was purposefully wearing glasses to hide who he was. I was surprised that a horde of screaming fan girls hadn't bared down on us yet, but then again, no one does that in Australia.

'I see you're wearing glasses.'

'Uh yeah, but then so are you.' I eyed him and he raised his arm to gesture at me. 'I mean, uh' he chuckled 'I mean you need them.'

I loved him, I really did. He was just so naturally uncomfortable; it was easy to be around him. Oh not that, if a normal human being was 'so naturally uncomfortable' then I would be too. But the fact that I wanted to impress him, and the fact that I was so dazed to see him, made it a happy experience.

'So what are you looking for?'

'Uh, a book.' I laughed then; he was so awkward.

'Any one in particular?'

'Yeah, actually, uh. Uh…I can't actually remember what it is. So I came here and I was looking for it.'

'Oh.' My face probably looked awestruck. Finally.

'So, uh, I can tell that you're not really from around here.' For a moment he looked stricken, and then his eyes crunched up.

'No I'm not actually. Uh, I'm from England.' If my eyes could've gotten any bigger they would. My face actually hurt. Seeing my expression, he quickly added 'Are you?'

'What kind of dumb question is that? Just cuz I look Asian. I mean, I am Asian, but I was born and uh bred here.' He looked shocked. Like me. Then he pointed at the iPod I was still holding.

'What are you listening to?'

'I was listening to 'Low' but I decide to switch.' Amazing, phenomenal that such a star would care about what I was listening to. True he was just trying to make conversation and make out that he was a nice guy, but I wasn't buying it. He didn't look 'good' to me. Oh, in the sense that he must have a pretty big ego if he had those looks…

Then I said something he didn't expect. I asked him about what movies he were working on right now. Of course, other girls might also ask him this, but I think he thought I actually didn't know who he was and liked that I didn't. But hey, I like to joke and I really wanted to see his reaction.

Robert Pattinson just stared at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I grinned.

'You didn't expect me not to know who you are right?'

He blinked a couple of times.

'But uh, since you're here anyway, can I get your autograph?'

'Uh, sure…do you have a pen or something?'

'No and I don't have paper either. And this is gonna sound stupid, but I would rather you didn't draw on my hand or something. I want something lasting you know?'

He laughed, actually laughed at that and said 'No, yeah, I understand.'

'So um, what are you working on at the moment? Or just taking a break?'

'You know, you really talk a lot. I mean, different to some fan girls you know. I just mean you talk a lot. You take the words out of my mouth sometimes.' He glared at me. I think my throat just about closed up.

'Oh great. Being told off by you. That's great.' My tone was dripping with sarcasm and my eyes were narrowed at him. But then I gave him small grin. 'Are you pissed off at me?'

Robert gave a crooked smile. Suddenly he was very business-like.

'Found a pen! And paper.' I smirked.

'To…I'm sorry what's your name again?'

'Jessie. Spelt 'Jessie'.'

'Ah. To Jessie. Love, Robert Pattinson.'

I peered over his writing. He wrote three 'x'. (He does that to everyone. How sweet!) I couldn't read it very well; my glasses were still on my head. I felt a hand cross over me and my glasses popped into place over my nose. I turned around and saw him smiling at me.

'Um, I don't know what to tell my friends. Is anyone even going to believe I even met you like this?'

He shrugged.

Then his eyes grew wide and it was though as if he was looking at me through new eyes. I suddenly laughed. He frowned and asked me what was wrong. I just told him he was still wearing glasses and that look that just came over him…he didn't need any more explanations. He got it too.

'I never actually told you what I'm working on at the moment.'

'No you didn't but I don't really care. I don't need to talk to you to know that. I could just 'google' you. I only asked that so you would realise I knew who you were.' I poked him slightly in the arm.

He feigned pain and poked me back. I laughed.

'Actually, you might just need to meet me to know this. The movie I'm working on at the moment. They are looking for an actor to cast in this role.' He raised an eyebrow at me.

My eyebrows hit the roof. And slowly, I gulped. Very theatrically.

'Me?' The voice was very squeaky and I just about fell over. I started laughing and repeated 'me' again but this time, very low. 'Which one did you like better?'

He was looking at me weird for a while and then laughed too. We were laughing so hard some people were looking over at us.

He looked at me quickly and murmured that maybe we were drawing too much attention here.

I chuckled and told him that the only reason people were looking this way was because this was a library and we were making too much noise. Not because of his star status. He said that he wasn't that famous, he could easily walk down a street with no one noticing him.

'I would notice you.'

He blinked at me.

'Anyway, about this part, did you want to maybe talk to them or something?'

I gaped and I asked him 'Would that work?'

'Well it's being shot here after all. Why else would I be here?'

'Um, I don't know, because Australia is an awesome place?'

He laughed again. That is his trademark. I am so sure.

'Look, uh, give me a ring okay?'

I looked bemused. 'You really trust me with that number? What if I post it online and the next thing you know…?'

'Well I trust you. And besides, that's my agent's phone call.'

'Ohh. Right. Well.' I opened my eyes with a doe-like innocence and I took his card.

'He'll give you a brief talk about what it's about and stuff.'

'Okay.'

He gave me another smile, but it was twinged with a weird look on his face. I have that effect on people I guess. I shoved my glasses back onto my head and gave him a wave. Then I left.

On the way home, my dad asked me if I had finished the book I wanted to borrow.

'Everyone knows you read at an abnormally fast rate.'

Oh shit! I forgot to borrow my book!


End file.
